Entre Tapas & Beijos
by Victoriancuddler
Summary: Percy e Annabeth são amigos... Isso é um fato. Mas, uma pequena briga entre eles pode pôr em dúvida essa amizade.  Batalha do Labirinto, um pouco antes de Percy falar com Rachel sobre seu plano  no qual Annabeth o xingou de idiota... Lembram?


**Ok pessoas lindas, minha primeira fic PJ, mas eu conheço esse casal muitíssimo bem e não farei nenhuma coisa muito melosa. Até por que não é o estilo de Annabeth e Percy.**

**Bom, tive essa idéia no meio da noite, enquanto lutava com meu travesseiro. Eu estava quase ganhado a luta quando comecei á pensar em uma imagem que vi no Google sobre Percabeth, óbvio, e passei os olhos por um Fan-Art, no mínimo, interessante. Era uma foto do Percy e da Annabeth se beijando, óbvio de novo, mas eles estavam com uma cara brava, como se estivessem discutindo antes do "incidente" e Rachel estava no background chorando e se descabelando por causa do acontecimento (odeio ela... FATO!).**

**PIMBA!**

**A idéia já estava tida e não tinha volta, comecei á escrever na manhã seguinte, não iria perder meu **_**precioso**_** sono por causa de uma fic! (FATO, de novo).**

**Bem sem mais delongas, aqui está ela... Todinha em 3 pessoa.**

**E... NÃO esta fic não tem NADA a ver com a música sertaneja (talvez um pouco, mas eu não gosto de sertanejo!)**

Disclaimer: Vocês RELAMENTE acham que a série Percy Jackson me pertence? Pensem bem!

**Entre Tapas & Beijos**

Ninguém nunca soubera dizer _como_ a discussão começou, mas assim que o primeiro berro foi ouvido todos no Acampamento Meio-Sangue já sabiam do que se tratava.

Perseu Jackson e Annabeth Chase estavam brigando.

Eles se encontravam na floresta, perto do riacho da Captura á Bandeira.

Annabeth estava com sua habitual camiseta do Acampamento Meio-Sangue e jeans, sua faca de bronze celestial estava presa á cintura, o boné dos Yankees no bolso, seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Os olhos, cinzentos como uma nuvem de tempestade, continham um brilho de raiva, o que os tornava ainda mais atraentes e aterrorizantes ao mesmo tempo.

Sua pele bronzeada contrastava perfeitamente com o pôr-do-sol ás suas costas.

Ombros curvados para frente, em posição de ataque, uma mão estava pousada perigosamente em sua faca, a outra estava colada ao corpo.

_Se eu mexer essa mão, acabarei dando um soco nesse idiota!_ Constatou assim que começou á falar.

- Eu _adoraria_ que você explicasse _porque_ demorou duas semanas para voltar da maldita Ogigya! – Ela respondeu uma pergunta não verbalizada dele.

Percy tinha, inconscientemente, uma postura defensiva em relação á filha de Atena. Ele trincou os dentes. Ele _nunca_ tinha recuado ou demonstrado medo á nenhum oponente. Por que _com ela_ tinha de ser assim?

_Porque é a Annabeth_. Uma parte de sua mente constatou, como se o simples fato de ser ela já explicasse tudo.

E, de fato, explicava.

Annabeth não era uma filha de Atena á toa. Excelente estrategista e não importava se ela era seu amigo ou não, _ninguém_ escapava de um dos seus planos.

- Eu... – Percy gaguejou. Olhar aqueles olhos cinzentos cheios de raiva o incomodava – Ora o que _você _tem com isso?

Ela ficou ainda mais enfurecida.

- O que eu tenho com isso? – Berrou – Sou sua amiga não sou? Tenho o direito de saber!

Ela estava com a razão.

- Eu... – Ele respirou fundo – Eu estava desmaiado na maior parte do tempo

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Estava?

Ele assentiu.

- O poder que eu usei no monte Santa Helena me esgotou e fiquei desacordado a maior parte do tempo

Percy explicou em seu melhor tom frio. O que era completamente difícil, para não dizer impossível, sob aquele olhar cinzento e raivoso da Filha de Atena.

- Então – Ela perguntou – Quando se curou _por que_ não voltou pro Acampamento?

Ele engoliu em seco.

Escapou da panela, para entrar na frigideira.

- Eu... Eu – Ele voltou á gaguejar.

_Não adianta, ela vai acabar sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde._

Ele respirou fundo e exalou o ar, pesadamente, pelas narinas.

- Eu... Não pude – Admitiu – Eu não consegui deixar a ilha

Isso a deixou completamente furiosa.

- Como assim não pôde? – Ela gritou – Foi enfeitiçado é isso? Aquela bruxa da Calipso te enfeitiçou não é?

_Como ela ousa? _

Ele não aturaria a Filha de Atena xingando alguém que cuidou e zelou por ele.

- Ela _não é_ um bruxa! – Defendeu Percy – Ela cuidou de mim, me deu carinho e...

- E te enfeitiçou! – Annabeth berrou, seu rosto tinha um tom vermelho de fúria – Não vê? Que _outra_ explicação teria esse seu desaparecimento por duas semanas? Ninguém demora esse tempo todo para se curar... Nem mesmo _você!_

Novamente ela tinha razão, mesmo com Ambrósia, nenhum Semideus demorou tanto para se curar. No máximo cinco dias.

Parecia que Annabeth sempre tirava as respostas certas com a mesma lógica.

Não era muito difícil para ela.

Talvez porque ela sempre soube das respostas para o desaparecimento de Percy.

Havia ficado claro, quando ele apareceu no próprio funeral, que havia algo de errado com ele. Sua roupa estava trocada, parecia estar muito bem para alguém que causou uma erupção vulcânica e seus olhos não tinham o mesmo brilho de antes. Quase como se ele tivesse se arrependido de voltar para o Acampamento.

E quando ele contou a história, omitindo algumas partes, tudo ficou ainda mais esclarecido.

Percy não notara, se notasse não seria o Cabeça de Alga que é, mas Annabeth, apesar de usar uma frase objetiva, conseguiu colocar vários acontecimentos e sentimentos em uma mesma sentença.

_Vergonha._

Vergonha por ter deixado o Filho de Poseidon para trás, no monte Santa Helena, vergonha por deixá-lo enfrentar Telquines furiosos sem a ajuda dela.

_Repulsa._

Por mais que os outros campistas não saibam, ela tem a certeza de que falam coisas, fofocam sobre ela.

A mesma repulsa em seus olhares se expressava no próprio corpo da Filha de Atena.

Saber que ela não pôde ficar para ajudar Percy, usar mais três heróis em uma mesma missão, arriscar Tyson e Grover... Agora desaparecidos.

Ela sabia que separar era uma má, péssima, idéia. Era sua responsabilidade guiar todos na missão e Annabeth não conseguiu manter todos juntos.

_Raiva._

Raiva de Calipso, raiva de Luke, raiva da estúpida mortal, raiva dela mesma por não ter conseguido evitar todos os problemas que aconteceram.

Calipso – Se Annabeth tivesse insistido em lutar ao lado de Percy ele não teria _motivo algum_ para conhecê-la.

Luke – Não era apenas raiva, essa era uma palavra muito forte na perspectiva dela, mágoa por não ter conseguido evitar sua traição. Por ter se recusado á falar com ele antes de sua missão.

Rachel – Esse nome, para a Filha de Atena, representava mais problemas do que ela mesma gostaria de admitir.

- Você não tem como saber – Ele murmurou, abaixando a cabeça. Mas essa discussão estava longe de acabar.

- E a sua "brilhante idéia"? – Ela fez aspas com as mãos – Como você quer que eu ature essa... Essa... Mortal!

A palavra saiu dos lábios de Annabeth como se fosse algum palavrão.

Era um verdadeiro mistério para ela descobrir como eles se conheceram.

- É a nossa única chance! – A resposta de Percy soou mais ríspida do que o necessário, mas ele estava longe de se importar – Tyson está desaparecido, Grover está desaparecido, Luke está em algum lugar planejando seu ataque ao Acampamento e Dédalo tem algo que possa guiá-los para cá!

Ele deu um passo na direção dela.

- Usar uma mortal é a nossa única chance! Teseu fez isso! – Ele tinha razão e Annabeth _sabia_ disso.

Mas usar aquela garota para guiá-los era um golpe baixo em seu orgulho. Quando Percy saiu da Goode perseguido pela Dare, Annabeth _sabia_ que boa coisa não era. E por mais de um motivo.

- Nós _não vamos_ usar uma mortal! – Ela contraiu a mandíbula – Eu tenho que liderar essa missão

Ela deu um passo para frente, agora os dois estavam cara a cara. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que abriu um corte em sua boca. A Filha de Atena umedeceu os lábios, tentando se livrar do sangue, que apenas continuou á molhar seus lábios.

Percy, involuntariamente, olhou para os lábios tingidos de sangue de Annabeth. Corou e voltou a olhá-la nos olhos, rezando para que ela não tivesse notado sua abrupta mudança de cor.

Aqueles olhos cinzentos continham tamanha raiva, que seria capaz de render um exército inteiro de Espartanos.

Uma pontada de mágoa surgiu naquela tempestade cinza, o orgulho ferido dela.

Mas isso não o faria mudar de idéia.

- Nós _temos_ de usá-la. Precisamos da ajuda de Rachel!

- Não, não precisamos! – Ela o empurrou com tanta força que ele bateu as costas em uma árvore.

Num piscar de olhos, Annabeth estava novamente á centímetros dele.

Não que ela tivesse notado. Mas ele sim.

O Filho de Poseidon estava encurralado, entre uma árvore e _ela_.

Estranhamente, Percy se lembrou do que Quíron lhe dissera mais cedo, antes de sair para procurá-la.

_Ela está com ciúmes meu garoto. Annabeth é muito territorial com seus amigos_.

Ele engoliu em seco. Não é como se eles fossem...

Ele fechou os olhos, tentando se lembrar o que causara a briga.

- Não... Não temos escolha – Ele gaguejou – O Labirinto engana Meios-Sangues, mas não engana mortais que podem ver através da Névoa

- Você é irritante! – Ela disparou.

Ele estremeceu.

Eles estavam _tão _perto. A ponto de ele conseguir sentir o calor emanando através dela. Sua respiração era sentida nos lábios de Percy, tornando-os completamente secos. Ele se sentiu obrigado á umedecê-los.

Teve a impressão de ver Annabeth desviando seu olhar um pouco mais para baixo, mas aconteceu tão rápido que ele não pôde ter certeza.

- Você é irritante – Ela repetiu por sobre o fôlego.

- Como quando estou certo? – Ele alfinetou.

Ela ficou com raiva.

- Certo,você só pode estar brinc... – De repente ela parou de falar. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Annabeth havia se aproximado, mesmo que inconscientemente, um pouco _demais_. Ela não havia notado de início, mas os dois estavam _muito perto_. Como ela não notou... Isso Percy não soube responder.

Pensando bem, era meio difícil responder _qualquer coisa_ com os lábios dela, selados nos dele.

Agora, qualquer um pensaria que eles começariam a _realmente_ se beijar, mas não.

Os dois só ficaram parados, estáticos, completamente petrificados, como se a Medusa tivesse transformado os dois em pedra.

Mas o gosto de sangue nos lábios _dela_ era iminente.

Ferro, sal e sacarose (ou açúcar). Era esse o gosto dos lábios de Annabeth. A ferida não havia parado de sangrar e, por algum remoto motivo, esse gosto despertava algumas lembranças da infância dele.

Um joelho ralado, um cotovelo sangrando, algum corte feito durante alguma luta entre garotos ou monstros.

Monstros.

Várias lutas entre eles ocorreram no Labirinto, em uma delas Grover e Tyson se separaram do grupo, na outra Annabeth quase morreu e em outra ele mesmo quase fora morto. No monte Santa Helena.

Tudo o que havia acontecido de um modo ou de outro, sempre acabava com alguém ferido.

Percy umedeceu os lábios, esquecendo-se completamente que estavam colados aos de Annabeth. Conseqüentemente, tocando os lábios dela. Fazendo todo o sangue existente em sua boca, se diluir na ponta da língua dele.

Os olhos dela se reviraram um pouco.

Ela abriu a boca, tentando falar, apenas para descobrir, novamente, que não podia. Ela afastou-se dele

Acidentalmente os lábios da Filha de Atena se curvaram em volta do lábio inferior de Percy.

Ele estremeceu.

A única coisa que ele se tornou apto á fazer era encará-la. Lábios entreabertos e olhos arregalados.

Ela respirou fundo e exalou o ar, consciente do olhar de Percy sobre ela. Então ela fez a única coisa que podia.

Correr.

Ela correu para seu Chalé, na esperança de que ele não a seguisse. Ele não seguiu.

Annabeth deitou em seu beliche, encarando o teto e dormiu assim.

Enquanto isso Percy continuava á encarar o vazio. As pontas dos dedos levemente tocando seus lábios, como se não acreditasse na cena que presenciara... Na cena que sentira.

Por fim, saiu de seu transe e marchou em direção à arena.

Lá sempre fora seu lugar preferido para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

E ele precisaria disso.

Considerando o fato de que não conseguia lembrar seu próprio nome.

**Então pessoas... Gostaram? Bem eu particularmente achei que perdi o rumo da fic, eu tentei colocar algo no Percabeth Style, mas acho que acabei deixando as coisas muito melosas... Oh mas tudo bem, agora me digam o que vocês acharam?**

**Tô sem net em casa e tive de vir á escola para postar essa Oneshot... Espero que tenha valho à pena... Valido à pena... Ah vocês entenderam!**

**Querem qu eu faça uma continuação?**

**Mandem-me uma Review assim ficarei sabendo!**

**xD**


End file.
